The Summer of Maroon Ribbons andGreen Velvet
by Gone-Goonie
Summary: Hermione Granger has moved on with her life... in till she gets a package with cloth that has green velvet and maroon ribons.


AN: Ok, this is a one-shot Hermione and Draco. It has alot of fluff and is PG because of kissing and yelling the word "damnit once" nothing really bad. Please read and reveiw! Enjoy the story...

**

* * *

The summer of Maroon Ribbons and Green Velvet**

Hermione Granger slowly walked up her stairs to her apartment as she thought of what was to come in the next few days.

She was to marry Ron Weasley and start a family, and did I mention live happily ever after with him for the rest of his life? To have a simple, quiet, happy life. All she ever wanted, knew, and needed… except for that one summer.

The summer when her life changed. She fell for the wrong guy and had her heart broken when he left her doorstep for the last time. Yes, this man was the man she wanted to spend her years with and to share the adventures that life brings you. Nope, Ron was a calm, level headed man that loved Hermione with all of his heart and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her. Never to let her go again.

Again. Yes, again. Eight long years ago…

Hermione sighed rather loudly and she fumbled with a few keys and she walked into her small flat. She saw a large package that had 'Ms. Hermione Granger' written on it.

A Ginny Weasley walked into the room with a bag over her shoulder and her long red hair flowing around her.

"Her 'Mione, this just came for you. No return address or name though, did have this card." She said and plopped down next to the package.

"Are you going to open it?" Hermione asked as she walked into the kitchen area.

"Nope, I am going to dinner with Harry; see you in a few hours Mione." Ginny said and she stood and with a pop she was gone.

"Bye Ginny." Hermione said and she made a sandwich.

When she sat and started to read the Daily Prophet, her eyes kept wandering to the package. It just screamed open me!

* * *

"Damnit." Hermione muttered as she couldn't stand it anymore and she stood and wiped her hands to open to the package.

"Hmm…" She muttered as she saw a white card fall to the floor.

_To My One Love _

_I have heard of your recent engagement and have thought you might want to remember what we shared and what we had and unfortunately, what we lost. You have better need for this than I ever did. With all my love,_

There was no signature.

Hermione had a faint clue to whom sent this. She wasn't sure though. She did date a few men that where sad when she left them and Ron and her had posted their engagement in the Daily Prophet.

Hermione read that card over once more and she then got a knife to open the tape that went around the box. She cut through it with ease and opened the box to see the little packing corns. (AN: Is that what their called? Popcorns or corns… or something?)

She through them around the floor, deciding to pick them up later and she got to a little chest with a lock and a note on it.

The note read: _I hope you still have the key _

Hermione thought… _'What damn key! Key… Key…' _Hermione raced to her room and she opened her first drawer and pulled out a skeleton key.

"You don't think it could be?" Hermione muttered and she walked back over to the chest and tried the key.

It worked.

* * *

Hermione opened the chest and familiar scents filled the air. Chocolate and strawberries cream and peaches. Straw and alfalfa.

"Holy hell…" Hermione muttered as she saw a piece of weather beaten parchment and some cloth and other articles.

She took out the parchment and started to read the two familiar writing.

_This is when we fell in love, the things that we can look back upon and remember the good times, and the bad times. For all its worth, we shall try to be together forever._

She now looked at the cloth. It was old green velvet with maroon ribbons around the edges.

Hermione unwrapped what the cloth seemed to be over. Two rings fell from the cloth. Hermione looked at them. They where made of some sort of silver metal with engravings on them. The next thing to fall out was pictures.

One was of her and a young man with wispy platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes that filled with joy when the teenage Hermione slipped while skating. He helped her up and they continued on their way. Laughing merrily.

* * *

"_Come on Malfoy! It'll be fun" _

_  
"Oh, alright," Draco said and took the pair of skates and put them on. _

_Sometime later, Hermione slipped in a puddle. "Ack!" She yelled and fell to the floor. _

"_Let me help you there." He said and offered his hand. _

"_Thank you." She said and stood.

* * *

_

The next picture was the first one that was ever taken. When he came to stay with them, her mum insisted on taking the picture in which they are both scowling at each other.

* * *

"_What mum?" Hermione said as she raced down stairs. _

"_Theres someone I want you to meet." Her mum said. _

_Draco Malfoy stood in their front room. _

"_Malfoy?" Hermione said. _

"_Now then, Hermione, be nice to our guest." Her mum said. _

"_Now let's get a picture." Her mum said after a few moments of chatting. _

"_Hermione, stand right there, Draco, you right there dear." Her mum directed. _

"_Say cheese!" _

"_Cheese." Hermione said sarcastically.

* * *

_

After that there is one where he is kissing her. Hermione doesn't even know who and how they got that picture… but it brings back too much.

* * *

_He wrapped his arms around her waist as they stood on the balcony watching the stars. _

"_Hermione?" _

"_Huh?" She asked and looked at him. _

"_I rally like you… and…" He said and trailed off for a second and bent to her level and kissed her.

* * *

_

The last picture was the day he left. Teenage Hermione was in tears, the tears not wanting to stay put, stream down her face.

She remembered that day the most…

* * *

"_Don't leave me." I said. "Promise me you'll come back… promise me!" _

"_I would never leave you alone." He said and hugged me. When he pulled away from the hug, I whispered, "I love you." _

"_And I love you."

* * *

_

That was the day she would never forget. She never fully forgave herself for letting him leave her, leave her to mourn for years and to never really be happy again.

The last thing to fall from the cloth was a note.

_I know I have made mistakes and I know that we haven't seen or heard from each other in eight years. But please Hermione; meet me here at 7:30PM on Saturday night. I love you more now than I ever could. _

_-D. Malfoy

* * *

_

Hermione looked at her watch. It was 6:45. Should she go? Should she risk the marriage between Ron and herself? Should she risk her so called love for Ron and go see Malfoy?

Hermione made the decision not to go see him. She loved Ron now. She needed to be with him. Her little fling with Malfoy is over.

* * *

Six days later, Hermione slipped into a silver gown.

"Hermione, you look wonderful dear." Ginny said as she hugged her best friend.

"You have to wear this." Ginny said as she clipped a locket on Hermione.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Your dad just brought it. Open it." Ginny said and she left the room.

Hermione opened the locket to see the platinum blonde boy of seventeen. Staring at her. Waiting for her. Hermione ripped the locket off and threw it to the ground.

* * *

There was three knocks at her door and Ginny rushed in and told her that the wedding was starting. She would finally be Mrs. Ron Weasley.

Hermione walked slowly down the isle. She looked and she saw Ron. Oh, he looked so handsome. He looked nervous though.

The priest said, "Welcome as we bring together this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, the priest said, "Is there anyone here that has a reason why this man and this woman should not be wed?"

There was silence in the church till a husky male voice said, "Yes. I have a reason."

All eyes where on a man with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Hermione didn't even turn to see him, but she knew, she knew that it was Draco.

* * *

"What is that prey tell?" The priest said.

"I love her."

* * *

There where whispers that started as soon as those words left his mouth. Hermione gulped and turned and first looked at Ron who looked even more nervous and had now turned a light maroon color.

* * *

Hermione now looked at Draco. He hadn't changed much in the pat eight years except he had gotten a littler taller, and more muscle. His ice blue eyes bore into her brown ones.

Harry stepped in, feeling the tension and said, "Why don't we take five minutes to get this sorted?"

There were more whispers and people started to talk. Hermione sighed and she pointed at Draco, "You, outside and wait for me." She looked at Ron and said, "What am I to do?"

He sighed and said, "Listen to your heart Mione, listen to your heart." He turned and walked out. Hermione took her bushy skirt in her hands and walked outside.

* * *

"Hermione." Draco said as she walked out the door.

"Draco." Hermione said and looked at him.

"Hermione look I can explain"

"Damnit Draco, all I want to know is why? Why now when I am getting married? After I got over you, you decide to come back and to bombard my wedding!"

"You don't want to marry him. He is not right for you and you know it. You know you love me and this was the only day I could bring myself back to you. Hermione. It has taken me eight long years to find that you're my everything. I can't live without you." He said.

Hermione couldn't hold herself calm anymore. She burst into tears and flew into his arms. "Why did you leave me?" Was the only thing she said.

"I don't even know myself. But, the only thing I have wanted in the past eight years in to hold you in my arms. Protect you. In sickness and in health. I want you to be my wife Hermione. Please."

"I love you so much Draco, and yes, I will marry you."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

** The End is only the Beginning**


End file.
